Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 185
Released August 26, 2011 Changelog Features *Lerk v2.0: Removed sniper ability and projectile spore cloud. Added spore "trail", which keeps the Lerk in combat and is much more powerful. *Lerk spikes no longer shoot spike projectiles, but are hit-scan. They now do Heavy damage (treat armor like health) and do between 14 and 17 damage, depending on range (closer is better, but medium/long still strong). Also, alt-fire on spikes now fires a cluster of 5 spikes. *Improved Lerk flight to allow staying in air and shooting downwards. You can now also "airbrake" with shift for more control. (thanks twiliteblue!). *Added the ability to create Proximity grids from Lua (All yours Matso) *Updated the code to use the new TargetCache 2.0 (Thanks Matso) *Added the ability to check if a pathing flag is set for a given point and radius *Added support to set the output volume for voice chat *Added the ability to disable specular highlights for a light Balance *Improved Crag's umbra to last 12 seconds (up from 8) and increased radius from 5 to 10 *Bile bombs now damage MACs. *Reduced distress beacon time from 4 to 3 seconds *Reduced extractor health/armor from 4,200/900 to 4,400/550 (this is the same total HP as the original NS1 level, but I entered it incorrectly...represents -500 less health) *Lerk is back to his NS1 health/armor levels (125/30, instead of 200/25). I think he had creeped up due to his maneuverability not being good enough and his spikes being slow. *Increased ARC health/armor by 50% because they are so fragile and can't currently be repaired *Gorge self-heal is now only 50% effective (ala NS1). Sorry battle Gorge! *Fade balance changes **Bumped his acceleration while ethereal. **Dropped health from 300 to 200. **Decreased continuous blink energy cost and added an initial cost so he blinks a bit more intentionally. **Altered damage and puncture damage type to make him very effective vs. marines and less against structures. **Decreased swipe energy cost and increased swipe ROF to make sure he's never waiting around. Fixes *Fixed various networking issues related to prediction (this turned out to be a lot of work) *Fixed erratic movement when players collide with each other *Changed Shade disorientation to use a scalar value instead of boolean (for shader effect and DSP effects) *Fixed bug where the amount of the Disorient effect was not proportional do your distance to a Shade *Fixed an issue where after moving a whip it would no longer block pathing along with leaving a stale obstacle in its old location. *Fixed an issue where you could be standing next to a structure or a player and if you were not looking at them they would not get sighted. *Fixed an issue where if you scanned cloaked or camouflaged units they still would not be sighted. *Fixed an issue where when computing LOS stale entities would be checked for LOS *Removed noxious desiredPitch/desiredRoll code that was being executed when it shouldn't have been (possibly resulting in mouselook errors) *Fixed an issue where voice chat would be distorted by shade DSP *Players can no longer +use things while attacking (fixes problems with looping sounds while opening armory, etc.) *Lerk spore effects now created client-side (optimization). *Don't play flinch sounds, particles, sounds etc. more than every second to reduce message spam and improve aesthetics (esp. for rifles vs. structures) *Added commander-specific res_received sounds *Fixed bug where specifying that a prop does not casts shadows would not disabled shadows in the Editor *Fixed bug where cinematics created on level load were not deleted when the level was changed *Show model of last alien you were when you were dead on game end (also while commanding, evolving, etc.) *Fixed problem with Embryo not initializing some variables when going to ready room after being killed as an egg *Added new team-specific distress beacon sounds so respawning marines always hear it positionally when far away. Also added new "mega spawn" sound. *Removed Shade DSP effects and replaced with looping 2D soundscape to see if that works better. *Added local looping 2D sound when cloaked or camouflaged *Fixed an issue where you could not recycle buildings until they had been built *Fixed an issue with teleporting drifters *Fixed bug where the first person Skulk bite animation would not play under some circumstances *Fixed bug causing player to instantly die if they spawned while their spectator camera was in a death trigger *Fixed case where parts of the alien armor circle GUI were being rendered when they shouldn't while animating *Fixed bug where prop_dynamic objects would have their physics objects simulated differently on the client and server (caused movement problems in Ventilation on ns2_summit) *New structures can now be built after recycling a structure without selecting a different structure first (Thanks Matso!) *Fixed an issue where unbuilt shades would cause the disorient effect to marines *Fixed an issue where it was possible for unbuilt shades to possible cloak things *Fixed the teleporting drifters! *Moved death messages over a bit to the left when player is a commander so they can see them entirely (Thanks twiliteblue!) *Fixed an issue where the shade would go crazy and try cloaking everything even if something had recently been attacked or uncloaked. *Fixed bug where going through the "back" of a Phase Gate would make you come out the back of the connected Phase Gate *Fixed bug causing the Whip to play it's idle sound before being fully built *Fixed bug causing some death messages to show "#nil" as the killer *Fixed bug causing the Fade to go into an invalid blink state when switching weapons while blinking *Fixed an issue where weapons were giving LOS to all players. Players will now set the relevancy of their weapons. *Spores now do damage to players if their eyes are in the cloud instead of the middle of their body *Reduced Fade stab (secondary attack) range to be the same as primary (it was way too long at 3 meters). *Fixed bug that killed just-finished ARC if you tried to build another ARC or MAC before it drove out of the Robotics Factory. General Changes *Build Collision checking no longer uses tracing unless the structure can be built on a wall, instead it checks the pathing mesh *Structures now apply a no build flag to the pathing mesh when created. *Left clicking on the minimap just moves the commander view; before it allowed placing of structures and doing other weird stuff but it was confusing and inconsistent with other RTS games. *Added the ability to make bots passive (Thanks Matso) *Spectator camera no longer collides and other improvements *All alien structures, players, and other creatures now auto-heal *Disabled the marine/common/hit sound when the flamethrower is giving damage as it is too repetitive *The Gorge will now rotate up and down while belly sliding according to the angle of the ground Sounds *added shade cloak sounds *New flash-light sound *Better countdown sound *Nicer marine footstep sounds for infestation *Better sounds for joining aliens or marines from ready room *More sci-fi for armoury open and close sounds *More snarls and aggression for skulk bite, leap, pain and death sounds *Simon is awesome *More of an echolocation feel to the alien vision sounds *Mixing, including being able to hear when u register a hit from a distance as a marine *sounds for new lerk abilities *Shade disorientate now using a sound rather than DSP *Mixed cloak mode sound and beacon sounds *Battles now sound more epic: EQ and dynamics adjustments for both sides *Marines now have a flatline heart monitor sound when they die *Better sound for entering the hive , receiving res and regenerating as an alien ns2_summit *Visual changes to Crevice *Increased space around Crossroads tech point *Set Dynamic:False for dynamic props in Ventilation *Extended corridors on marine side. *Visual changes to Crevice *Increased space around Crossroads tech point *Fixed power point powering Crossroads instead of noname hallway *Adjusted collision geometry at Marine Start ceiling *Reduced memory footprint by reducing unique number of props. *Added Simons's optimised and updated sounds. *Set many props to ignore pathing, should improve loading times. ns2_tram *Changed lighting in repair room. *Extended corridors on marine side to create space between rooms. *Changed lighting theme in repair room. *Replaced the Tech Point in Marine Expansion (Holoroom) with a res node. *Replaced Marine tunnel section adjacent to Marine Start with offloading area, moved main entrance (route to AS is somewhat longer now). *Shortened route to Observation from Marine Start. category:Patches